a love that took so long to find
by lexi-myrnin
Summary: erm claire and myrnin basically its my first fanfic *shrugs* please read :
1. Chapter 1

A love that took so long to find.

Claires pov.

MYRNIN WHAT?

_3 days earlier_

"THATS IT SHANE IVE HAD ENOUGH!" i screamed while running down the stairs. "what?" he inquired innocently,"i haven't done anything" i snorted "its not what youve done. Its what you imply all the time! Ooh you and Michael stayed up late the other night... oohh oliver wouldn't stop staring at you today." My volume and pitch got louder as i neared the door to the glass house "you spend alot of time in the lab with myrnin... SHANE. I AM NOT HAVING A FUCKING AFFAIR BUT I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU KEEPING TABS ON ME! WE ARE FINISHED!" with that i slammed out the door and stormed off not entirely sure of my destination. It hit me as i was walking past common grounds, i knew exactly where i was going.. to the lab. Shane was right i had spent a lot of time there recently as me and shane drifted apart and sometimes i just couldn't help the thoughts that told me how nice myrnin looked today or how deep and rich his eyes were. I shook my head relieving the thoughts passing it off as distress. I got to the lab and found no sign of myrnin so i curled up on the couch and cryed for so long i lost all track of time and gradually felt myself succumb to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Myrnins pov.

I love her. No i cant. She is a human and i shall never love her. Still, the way her eyes glimmered and lit with life when she absorbed the knowledge i fed her, the way her hair fell lightly across her face and of course the way she cared for me when i was so ill. But that human boy was in the way. Damn him. No i must completly rid my mind of Claire, i thought as i got to the door of the lab after taking a leisurely strool to go get muffins. Thank god its her day off so... wait a second. I can smell her. In the lab. The smell is strong meaning it's very recent. I creep slowly down the stairs and see her shape curled upon the sofa. As i got closer to her i saw her red, puffy eyes. She'd been crying. What had happened? I immediately started panicking.

"Claire? Claire? Are you okay?"

Claires pov.

"Claire? Claire? Are you okay?"

"mm" i mumbled back in reply while turning over and promptly landing on my ass. "what the?" i look around taking in my surroundings. "oh!" i said as i realised i was in the lab with myrnin staring at me with a confused yet amused look on his face.

"what are you doing here?" he asked "and why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?" he looked dismayed at the last thought.

"erm yeah i was, look im really sorry i just needed somewhere to go" i say while giving him an apologetic look. "no your fine little Claire really. What happened?"

I take in the look on his face. He looks concerned. His eyes look.. well amazing. I shake my head to lose the thought and let out a sigh "well im so sick of shane keeping tabs on me all the time and we were drifting apart so i ended it and stormed out finding myself here." I let out a weak smile. "well. While your here do you want to do some work? It might take your mind off things?" he says with that grin that i just cant resist! "yeah why not!" i smile glad to know that he can take my mind of anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_Several hours later_

Myrnin's pov.

YES! Claire and that boy spilt up. I am so happy and now she's here. With me. In my lab. I WILL make her happy! But I can't do anything rash. This is hard because the way in which she's laughing now and the way the light catches her hair is so amazing i just want to kiss her!

"Myrnin? Myrnin? Are you alright? You look like you're a million miles away!" Claire said laughing tenderly. "No i.. was just thinking of that song. You know that goes "I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH"? I like it." After I stop speaking i jump up on the table and start singing again while dancing manically "I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!" Claire starts laughing and crying "your insane!" "that's me!" i cry while jumping off the table right next to her. She looks shocked as she looks into my eyes and the heat between us is intense. I decide to lighten the mood by playfully flicking her nose and saying "you can go if you want. It's getting late" I turn and smile at her. "Actually I was wondering...Well would it be possible for me to stay here? Just tonight? I just don't think I can face Shane yet" she lets out a massive sigh. "Well of course little Claire! I'd be delighted!" if only she knew how much I meant that.

Claire's pov.

I walk into Myrnin's bedroom where he kindly let me stay for the night while thinking about the moment when he leapt off the table. I'd been staring into his eyes. I'd seen passion and longing in his eyes before he pulled away. Hmm it's all so strange, i thought as i heard my phone vibrate. I looked at it. Uh-oh.

**10 missed calls off Shane**

**5 missed calls off eve**

**6 missed calls off Michael**

**3 texts off Michael**

**7 texts off eve**

**15 texts off Shane **

**1 text off Amelie**

Oh shit, i thought. I checked my texts off eve first just stuff like where the hell are you? Get your butt home now then the same off Michael but with kinder words and I just deleted the ones from Shane biding my time until I read the one from Amelie,

**Claire your roommates have informed me of your absence call them or me NOW or the consequences will be severe. Amelie.**

Oh God. She was NOT happy. I rang Eve, too tired to even bother speaking to anyone else.

"OMG CBEAR ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Look honey Shane told us what happened just come back and talk to us!"

I let her babble for a while before finally interrupting "eve im fine really. I just came to the lab and got busy doing work. I'm gonna stay here tonight I just can't face coming back there. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah well okay Claire as long as your alright. You do seem to be spending alot of time there are you sure you're okay?"

"Eve I am fine! Stop worrying nothing's going off its just quiet and peaceful and Myrnin makes me laugh" I was getting quite annoyed with this now.

"okay then if your sure. I'll see you in the morning."

"oh! Eve!"

"yeah?"

"will you tell Amelie? I'm too tired to call anyone else tonight."

" yeah sure don't worry c- bear, night love you!"

"night" I mumbled as i put the phone down and on the nightstand before collapsing onto the bed with a sigh and drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Myrnin's pov

I'm bored. Completely bored. My love is a sleep, although it is nearly 8 o'clock. Maybe i should make breakfast. Humans like that I believe. Though last time I tried nearly set fire. Claire wouldn't like that. But I'll be careful. I am a genius I can't be THAT hard to figure out surely?

Claire's pov

I woke up with a start as something crashed to the floor outside the door and Myrnin let out a string of curses. That man is insane, I thought with a groan while rolling over. I picked up my phone and saw I had 2 texts of Shane telling me he loved me, that he was sorry and asking me to come back and not stay at that 'physco's place'. Huh. He didn't know anything. Myrnin was sweet, kind, funny and, although he's my boss and I should NOT be thinking it, unbelievably hot! I sighed while getting up realising that i hadn't brought another top with me. I shoved on my jeans and underwear from last night and, without thinking, went to Myrnin's wardrobe and picked up a top. I smiled darkly to myself while trying something else out to see if he noticed. I walked out the door and he turned and smiled at me then his mouth went wide and he nearly dropped the frying pan he was holding.

Myrnin's pov

She's wearing my top. That gives me a slight thrill of pleasure until i realise what top it is. "THAT'S MY TEAM EDWARD TOP!" I scream. I then look at her feet and nearly faint "AND MY BUNNY SLIPPERS!" Claire looks like she is having a hard time not laughing. "yes they are. Why do you have a team Edward top may I ask...?" I sigh heavily as it was completely obvious "dear child, it is obviously because EDWARD IS THE BEST AND SO MUCH BETTER THAN A MANKY DOG!" she looks shocked at my outburst before delving into fits of laughter on the floor. I get quite grumpy at this and huff quite loudly and turn to make her breakfast. If I didn't love her so much I'd have killed her by now.

Claire's pov

I couldn't help it. His outburst about Edward Cullen and the indignant look on his face sent me into reels of laughter to the point where I was on the floor rolling with it. He got quite huffy after that and turned back to what he was doing. "Myrnin? Myrnin I'm sorry." I said while getting up and putting my hand on his shoulder turning him round slowly. He looked deep into my eyes and I was shocked with what I found there. Love and lust. But even more shocked to know that I reciprocate those feelings. He turned his face away saying "I was making you breakfast but it went wrong. You should go to your friends. They'll want to see you." He was right. "Yeah your right I told Eve I'd see her this morning. I'll be back later for the lesson? And your top will be back by then as well" I say the last bit with a smile. He doesn't turn round, I have the feeling he's upset. I walk out the lab into the sunshine thinking about what I had done.

Myrnin's pov

Her eyes. They shone with beauty. I had to force myself to not drown in them. As soon as Claire had left the overbearing sadness feel upon me. I loved her. I wanted her more than anything. More than blood. And that is exactly why I can't have her. I am a monster. As soon as she walked upon the street I let my head drop and felt tears leak out my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_In the glass house_

Claire's pov

As I opened the door to the glass house I was attacked by a blur of black and white. "CLAIRE BEAR! OMG ARE YOU OKAY? WE WERE SO WORRIED" I gently prised her off me while nodding at Michael and Shane. "Eve I'm fine really" I smile reassuringly. Shane then decides to turn on me at that moment "if you're so fine _Claire_ where the fuck were you last night?" I sighed deeply "Shane I went to the lab. I told eve that." He answered quickly "yeah I heard. You were with him. Myrnin. For the whole night. And you told me I was paranoid?" he snorted. I took a deep breath to calm myself "Shane I went there to help out. IT'S MY JOB!" I said barely keeping my voice under control. "Is it under your job description to fuck your boss?" he retorted with a cocky smile. My vision went red as I screamed "SHUT THE FUCK UP SHANE!" and I punched him in the face so hard he collapsed to the floor "You don't own me Shane." And with that I stormed upstairs while eve and Michael shouted at me to come back.

As I collapsed onto my bed I heard a knock at my door. I hoped for his sake it wasn't Shane. "Claire?" Eve. "Come in eve" she walked in closing the door and sat on my bed. "Hey Claire bear what happened down there? I mean I know you're pissed but..." She trailed off shrugging her shoulders. "Eve I'm just so sick of everyone presuming stuff. I like Myrnin, he likes me and there is nothing romantic going on. Maybe really far in the future there could be but I highly doubt it. He's just pleasant company Eve." She looked so shocked at the part about the future "Claire you can't... i mean he's your boss.. And a vampire!" Hypocrite! "Eve I didn't say anything was going to happen. Look I need to get ready I have a class with Myrnin and I need to shower and get ready. Please Eve don't." I said as she tried to talk. I picked up my towel and walked out the door.

The shower was so clean and refreshing it nearly made me forget everything that happened. Nearly. When I got out I trudged to my room glad to find eve gone when I got there. I got dressed quickly and folded up Myrnin's t-shirt and slipped it into my backpack. I decided to take the portal to the lab- I just couldn't be bothered to face people now however I did shout to the house as a goodbye while grabbing some extra clothes- just in case. "BYE GUYS I DONT KNOW WHEN ILL BE BACK." I was answered by various mumbles of goodbye and a searing comment from Shane "yeah go see your lover boy." I stepped through the portal leaving that world behind while a single tear leaked from my eye.

**Wow Shane is turning out to be a massive knob :O i didn't mean that to happen :L review with anything you would like to see in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW! Please! It has also only just occurred to me that i should put this in. I OWN NOTHING D: however i wish i owned Myrnin mmm...**

**This is dedicated to lizzie, Katie and EMILY! 3**

Myrnin's pov

God, this morning was a disaster. The breakfast went wrong and most of all she probably thinks i hate her. What was I thinking? Why on earth did I hope she might love me? I was pondering all these questions when I felt a portal open behind me. Claire. Wait.. Are those tears? "Claire? Claire? My god what's wrong?" I exclaimed as she started crying hysterically. I bet it's that stupid human boy again. He never deserved Claire. She looks up at me and nearly collapses. I rush over to her side before she hits the floor. "It's nothing just... just something Shane said" she looks up and gives me a weak smile. "What did he do?" I felt myself get angrier and felt the fire in my veins.

Claire's pov

"What did he do?" Myrnin asks as I tell him that it was Shane who made me upset. I look into his eyes. Uh-oh. I shouldn't have told him that. He had such anger in his eyes and as much as I hated Shane right now it wouldn't be good if Myrnin put him in hospital. "Myrnin its nothing forget it" I say then brighten up "I brought back you team Edward top! Though I was tempted to burn it" His face looked horrified as he got up swiftly to stand. His hands went to his hips as he asked "and why would that be? _Little Claire'_" his tone was chilling. "Because Jacob is so much better!" I retorted. His face looked fuming. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT CLAIRE! EDWARD IS 10 X THE MAN JACOB WILL EVER BE!" I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing at the look on his face while getting up and take a look at him. A real look. He was wearing his Victorian red velvet waistcoat open with no top underneath. I couldn't help my eyes as they raked over his body. I felt my eyes widen as I looked up to his face and stared into his eyes.

Myrnin's pov

I felt a thrill as Claire's laughed stopped and her gaze raked my body. I saw her eyes widen as she met my gaze and felt my own enlarge with surprise and what was in her eyes. Love and lust. We took steps closer together at the same time until we were right in front of each other never once breaking the gaze. I bent my head down and felt her lean up as I closed my eyes and kissed her lips tentatively. When she started kissing back I couldn't help myself and lifted her up. As her legs wrapped around me I felt her tongue enter my mouth and fireworks exploded all over my body. My arms snaked round her back as one of her hands went in my hair and the other went under my waistcoat. We went on like this for god knows how long and when we finally broke apart I felt so ashamed of what I'd done, id turned my face away from her. "Myrnin I.." she started but I interrupted "Claire I'm sorry" with that I walked off and went into my room closing my door behind me.

Claire's pov

I can't believe that just happened. Moreover I couldn't believe his dismissal of me like that. I was going to tell him I loved him and he just walked off saying sorry? What the hell? I make to go to the door of the bedroom when something hits my head and I cry out in pain and say Myrnin's name as I sink into the darkness.

Myrnin's pov

I hear Claire call my name out and hear a thud as she hit the floor. What the..? I walk out the door and see her lying on the floor. Oh my. What on earth happened? I bend down to try and help her when someone jumps on my back and jabs a needle in too my neck.

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Claire's pov

Oww. As I wake up I slowly turn my head. God what the hell? That hurts so much. I slowly blink open eyes and blink at the harsh light. Where the hell am I? While my eyes are open I take in my surroundings. Someone is walking up to me, wait oh my god is that pennywell? "Why hello Claire" he says with a smile while jerking back my head. I gasp out in shock and pain. I hear a low snarl from the other side of the room and turn my head as much as I am able to see Myrnin tied to the wall with silver chains. "CLAIRE! IF YOU HURT HER I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" he cries. Pennywell just laughs and slaps me round my face so hard I see stars. I try and fight back but when he twists my head more I slump against the wall in defeat.

Myrnin's pov

NOO. Oh my god Claire. I struggle against my restraints but it's futile. I'm strong but silver has such a big impact on me that all the time I'm fighting against them they burn my skin and make me bleed. I don't care. I need Claire. I hope she's alright. She fell unconscious the moment Pennywell slammed her head against the wall. He turns his attentions to me while I'm struggling against my chains. "There's no point fighting. I'm going to enjoy draining the life out of your little assistant." He says while smiling. Oh god, I can't let him hurt Claire. I just can't. "NOOOO. DONT YOU TOUCH HER" I snarl. He walks out laughing. I stare at Claire wondering when she'll wake up. "Is he gone?" I hear her whisper. What the hell? She stands up and brushes herself off while tentatively touching her head "Christ that hurt.. Myrnin what are you looking at?" i try and talk "I.. you.. what the hell?" she looks surprised at my confusion "i faked being unconscious" okay.. wow. She walks over to me and tries breaking my chains off the wall. When it didn't work she walked around the room "where the hell does that bastard keep the key?" she asks. I shrug and say "Claire this is insane. If you get caught.." she finds the key and smiles "but I won't dear Myrnin" she exclaims "I found it!" she walks back over to me and quickly un-does my chains. I stand up shakily with her help while saying "god Claire i thought you were dying" I feel my eyes watering as I remember the pain I'd felt when I heard her cry out. She leans in with a smile "I'll never leave you" my heart swells at her confession and kiss her. I close my eyes revelling in the moment when I feel her lips pulled away and her cry "Myrnin help!" her voice is shaking and quite. I open my eyes and my heart nearly breaks at the site of pennywell behind Claire. Draining her. I run as fast as I can with my vampire speed and find myself behind pennywell. He turns to me and drops Claire's body. Oh god she can't be.. no she's not. I can still hear her quite erratic heartbeat. Oh Christ it's slowing down. I can't let her die. If she dies I shall never forgive myself. I snarl at pennywell and he lunges for me at the same time as I side step making him run into the wall. "I will kill you. Myrnin Conwy" He chuckles "You can't kill me." I scoff "You are weak and I am strong with age." As I say this I realise my body is still weak from the silver and the drugs I got injected with. Shit (Claire taught me that word. Just remembering that day breaks me inside.) He growls angrily at my comment and my vision turns red. He charges again and this time as I side step I grab his neck and detach it from his body. "Fuck you. Cunt" (Eve taught me those words. It feels great as I say it.) I rush over to my love's side and cradle her head while whispering "Claire? My love can you hear me? I love you. Please wake up. Please" my voice breaks and I start crying. I know how to save her. But I can I put her through it? Her heartbeat slows and I know I have no choice. She can't die. I will look after her. I push her hair to one side and bite into her neck. When I know I have taken enough blood and gently bite my own wrist and open her mouth letting my blood drip into her mouth. When I have given enough I rock back on my heels and face the torment of waiting for her to awake.

**Second to last chapter i think XD dont really anywhere i can go with it now... REVIEW**


	8. Reviewor else !

**Urgent cry for help. :L what do YOU want to see in the next chapter? If you don't review there will be no next chapter because i am that evil XD**


	9. Chapter 8

Claire's pov

I'm on fire. Oh god the pain. I try and twist but my body is pinned down as the fire rages around me. I imagine that I look like a piece of coal but, to be honest, I don't give a shit. All I care about is escaping. And Myrnin. Oh god I promised I wouldn't leave him! I can't go back on that promise. Not now I've finally realised how much I love him! I fight for what seems like hours but in reality was only about 5 minutes. Gradually the forces holding me disappear and I flex my muscles working of the burn I felt. I gradually blink open my eyes and stare straight into Myrnin's dark brown worry filled ones. He was staring at me but obviously hadn't noticed I was awake. "Claire. I love you. Please, god let her live." "Myrnin" I hear myself murmur. He looks at me this time, "Oh god Claire you're awake. I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it through the change." I looked at him confused. As I registered his words my throat started to burn. What the hell? "What?" I question him. He looked extremely guilty as he said "Err Claire I don't want you to get angry but... Well I kind of made you a vampire." He looked really sheepish as my brain processed. MYRNIN WHAT? **(This is the point where you came in btw people XD) **A vampire? Oh my god. No. My voice cracks as I try to ask him "Why?" "You were dying. I couldn't watch you die. I love you Claire." He replied. My heart swelled at his use of the word love before the fire ripped through my throat "Oh god my throat!" I screamed at him and his body jumped in shock. "You need blood" He said softly. My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously. "I would rather die." I snarled. The fire raged through me and I felt myself plunge into darkness.

Myrnin's pov

"I would rather die" As Claire snarled those words I swear my heart broke. I knew how she felt. I really hope the bloodlust was making her angrier rather than her own feelings. As I pondered all these thoughts I felt her go limp in my arm from fighting the hunger. If I don't get her blood soon she will die. I pick her up while supporting her head and kiss her forehead and whisper "I'm sorry Claire. I truly am. I love you." Then rush her as fast as I can to Amelie.

Amelie's pov

"I love you too Sam" I say while smiling up at him. **(Yes Sam is alive in my story! Suck on that Rachel caine! I mean I love her and everything but Sam should not have died!) **God, my life is perfect. I have finally decided to try and warm up a bit and I believe I have made a new friendship with Claire. "AMELIE! AMELIE GODDAMMIT HELP ME. AMELIE PLEASE. I LOVE HER AND SHE NEEDS YOU!" I hear Myrnin sobbing downstairs. Me and Sam stare at each other before rushing downstairs at top speed. Myrnin is cradling Claire's body. "is she.. oh god is she dead? There's no heart beat!" I turn into Sam crying softly. "She's a vampire Amelie. Pennywell.. He.. Oh god she hates me!" Myrnin breaks down and for the first time I really take him in. He had burns that look like they would made from silver on his wrists and a load of blood all over him. "Myrnin, what the hell happened?" I scream shocking both him and Sam. Little did they know of the love I held for Claire. She's like the daughter I always wanted but was always denied. "Later Amelie, can we sort Claire out first? Please? She needs blood. She refused to drink." He explained. I wave him into the kitchen shakily while Sam holds me up. I grab two bottles of blood out of the fridge and stick them in the microwave. I look back at Myrnin and decide to add another 2 in. I take them out of the microwave and tell Myrnin to take Claire upstairs and lay her on a bed. I rush behind him with Sam behind me. He places Claire on the bed and opens her mouth and I squeeze one bottle into her mouth. She resists then starts guzzling it down. When bottle was down I gave her another. Once the bottles were finished I gave the other 2 to Myrnin and he smiles gratefully but weakly as we walk down the stairs to the living room leaving Claire to rest."Myrnin. Tell me what happened. NOW" using my best ice queen voice I command him to relive the events that had just happened.


	10. Chapter 9

Myrnin's pov

".. So I turned her into a vampire and brought her here." I finish relaying the events to Amelie. Her face was a mask of horror. "Pennywell tried to KILL YOU?" She explained slowly before screaming the end part. "Well errm yeah." I reply. I hear movement upstairs and Sam, Amelie and I freeze before hearing a weak voice. "Myrnin?" I rush upstairs to the side of the bed and smile at Claire before saying "Are you feeling better? I was so worried" She nods her head slowly before her eyes fill with tears. "I'm a vampire. Everyone's going to hate me!" She worries out loud. I kneel by her side and stroke her hair softly. "Now now fy aderyn bach **(A.N it means my little bird in welsh)** They won't hate you. Michael would be a hypocrite and Eve is your friend. She'll love you no matter what. Shane.. Well Shane doesn't like you much anyway." I could feel the grim expression on my face. I hate to see her hurting. "i love you Claire. I will protect you."

Claire's pov

"I love you Claire. I will protect you." He whispered it to me but with my new hearing it sounded like he was shouting. I love him too. I would never blame him for what he did. If the roles had been reversed I would have done the same. Without a doubt. I wanted to spend the whole of my human life with him and now I get forever. How could I get angry at that? "Claire. If you..." He only got that far before I pressed my lips to his. It was soft and gentle kiss and when I pulled away Myrnin's face lit up with one of the widest smiles I'd ever seen. "I love you Myrnin. I will never blame you for what you did. I want to stay with you forever." I tell him. Hopefully Eve and Michael would understand. I pulled my eyes from Myrnin's and noticed Amelie and Sam in the corner. "Hey." I nod to them. It looked like Amelie had been crying. My eyes must have shown my confusion as she turned her head. Sam came over to me and started talking. "Claire. How you feeling? Myrnin told us what had happened. I can't believe pennywell." I think slowly and say to him "I feel better. Being drained isn't great for a healthy feeling." I smile and laugh at the last bit. He smiles as well and looks over at Amelie. She's still facing the wall. "We're going to leave you two alone for a while" I nod and he walks out leading Amelie. Myrnin leans down and kisses me. As it gets more heated I realise how perfect life is and forget all my worries.

**Thats it. Last chapter. XD**


End file.
